The Son I Know
by bttf4444
Summary: What were George's and Lorraine's perspective on that fateful weekend in October of 1985? This is the second of three holefiller stories this fall.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future.**

_October 25, 1985  
6:00 AM PST  
Lone Pine Timeline_

"Hey, honey," Lorraine McFly called out, as she gently shook her husband. "It's time to wake up! You don't want to be late for work today. Tomorrow will be the very big day. Your novel will be released to book stores everywhere. Aren't you excited?"

Lorraine always was a huge morning person - and, even after nearly thirty years of that fateful evening that he fell in love with George, she still just loved her husband dearly. He sure had so much confidence, it was quite hard to believe that he wasn't always that way. Back in high school, George was always being bullied by others.

"I certainly am," George replied, as he stretched his arms. "It sure is hard to believe it's taken me over thirty years to realize the vision of my dream. It sure is worth the payoff, though. It'll be even greater if your brother, Joey, makes parole today."

"I sure hope so, too," Lorraine replied, sighing deeply. "I rather wish all of our kids can care more about my brother. Linda and I have always been very close, and I hurts me quite deeply to hear her comment about how it's real embarrassing to have an uncle in prison. I mean, it's just very similar to how Marty really cares about Doc Brown."

"I would just try not to take it so personally, honey," George replied, gently. 'Besides, I'm sure they would feel rather differently, if they actually knew him. I do have to say that I feel terribly sorry for him. Just do your best to enjoy the day, sweetheart!"

"You know," Lorraine said, quietly, "I am concerned about Marty. I mean, I'm worried about his future. It just appears that he doesn't take school seriously enough. I hate to agree with Mr. Steve Strickland, but we have to admit that he does have a point."

George was silent for a minute, before he replied, "I see what you mean. Strickland was never too fond of me, either - but, yeah, I guess he has a point. Our son does have a tendency to be tardy for his classes, which could become a real problem."

"We both know how Marty has his heart set on being a famous rock star," Lorraine added, "but he also has to keep in mind there's the possibility that he might end up never being discovered. We have to find a gentle way to bring this up with him. At least, he does have ambitions - but he also needs to remain grounded in reality."

"Tonight really might not be a good time, though," George pointed out. "I mean, he has dance auditions after school. Then there's also the party that we plan to throw for your brother, if he makes parole. Maybe we could discuss it on Sunday."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Lorraine replied. "Tomorrow would the day that he and Jennifer takes the trip to the lake. Some of my colleagues were rather horrified that I'd let my son do that, but I do remember how I felt back back when I was his age."

"I suppose you and I really are just like a couple of teenagers," George replied, as he leaned over to tickle Lorraine a little. "I'm still not entirely sure why Darth Vader really wanted me to ask you to the dance, but I'm so glad that he was very persistent."

"I think threatening to melt your brain was quite over the top," Lorraine was quick to comment, "but I suppose it did, ultimately, work out in your favour. Come to think of it, I wonder if the same alien also visited George Lucas. That would sure explain why the villian of Star Wars happens to have the same name as the one who visited me."

"I did consider the possibility before," George replied, softly. "It's also real interesting that Vulcan is a rather prominent planet used in the Star Trek series. At any rate, the Darth Vader who came to visit me really did help to inspire me with writing my novel."

"I guess we'll never know," Lorraine replied, softly. "Anyway, honey, I'll go make you some French toast. I sure am looking forward to this brunch we've been planning this Sunday. It's a shame Marty won't be there to join us. It is rather hard to believe that our son is growing up. It really seems like just yesterday that I gave birth to him."

"I know what you mean," George agreed, as he followed Lorraine into the kitchen. "It just rather amazing just how fast time tends to fly. I mean, he's almost an adult - and Dave is planning on moving into his new apartment. Linda will probably be next."

"Yeah, this empty nest syndrome is rather almost settling in," Lorraine commented, as he peaked into Marty's bedroom. "It looks like our son's left already, so he could be at school on time today. I rather hope so, anyway. I mean, we really don't wish to come down hard on him - but, as a mother, it really is my job and duty to be concerned."

"Just try to relax, honey," George suggested. "We could even make a cake together, for the celebration of your brother making parole. I mean, he wasn't such a bad kid. I think the justice system is being a little too hard on him. This will be such a nice day!"

"Yeah, you're very right," Lorraine replied. "You're only working half a day today? We could eat out at Francesca's Italian Diner for lunch? Then we can start working on the cake. I know I worry about Marty a lot, but it's just my duty as a mother to do so."

"I understand," George said, as he threw his arms around his wife. "Tomorrow, we'll have Biff come over to wax our car - as well as Marty's new truck. It just feels good being able to have the upper hand. I sure tend to have these recurring nightmares, though, that Biff is my superviser - and he's still bullying me into write his reports."

"Aw, you're still having those dreams?" Lorraine asked, softly. "We'll really have to try relaxation techniques, before going to bed at night. I can imagine it's real bothersome to you. You know, I sometimes think Calvin Klein was an angel sent from heaven."

"Yeah, or he could be an alien from the planet Vulcan," George suggested. "I'm sure he wasn't Darth Vader himself, but I can just remember how he was disappearing at the dance. It was just so frightening to think I could've made the boy fade away."

"I do remember how he started playing rather erratically," Lorraine commented. "Are you sure he was fading away, though? I'm not sure why his very existence would be so dependent on the two of us falling in love. I mean, what makes us so important?"

"I have no idea," George replied, as he was preparing to make some coffee. "I don't worry too much about it, though. It was just thanks to him that we actually do have such a wonderful marriage. I know it rather does sound a little silly, but I almost feel as though the lightning bolt striking the clock tower carries some significance to it."

"I'm sure it was simply a rather amazing coincidence," Lorraine replied. Just then, the telephone rang, causing George to nearly spill the coffee grounds. "I'll get it," replied Lorraine, as she answered the phone. "Hello, McFly residence! Yeah, he's right here. Okay, I'll be sure to let him know that. Yeah, you have a good day, too. Good bye!"

"Who was that?" George asked, rather nervously. He was really hoping that his good friend from his youth, Billy Stockhausen, was still planning on bringing his family to Hill Valley for a visit Thanksgiving. "What did he want? Was it one of my old friends?"

"No, it was your boss from work," Lorraine explained. "He really wanted you to work your regular shift, because a co-worker just called in sick. I quite figured you'd do it, as you mentioned you might get a promotion next week. Was that okay with you?"

"I suppose it's fine," George replied, sighing. "I admit I feel a little disappointed about not having the whole afternoon off, as I hoped - but that's because I wanted to help you prepare for your brother's parole. I enjoy my job, though - so it's not too bad."

"Don't worry about it, honey," Lorraine said, just as she threw her arms around her husband. "You have a good day at work, and I'm sure my brother won't quite mind. Man, it's just hard to believe it's been ten years already. I asked Ellen to come over and join us, and it turns out that she and her husband have a meeting to attend."

"I remember how the two were very close," George commented, "and our kids were still very young back then. Wouldn't it be nice, Lorraine, if we could go back in time? We could maybe then go back and prevent your brother from making that mistake."

"Well, my brother could be rather stubborn," Lorraine replied. "I still remember how, as a little baby, he never really wished to leave his playpen. Then, as he was a little older, he would often just sit in his room and eat only bread and drink only water."

"He was one strange little kid," George said, smiling fondly. "I quite have a feeling this is going to be one very special weekend. All of this is because of Biff Tannen - and, of course, Calvin Klein. I never thought I'd come to grow very fond of the one who used to always bully me in high school, but I always was a very forgiving type of person."

"I know what you mean, George," Lorraine replied, as she pulled out a chair. "Just try to relax, and I'll start making some French toast for you. I'll could pour you a big glass of orange juice, as well. It's be so nice for the two of us to have breakfast together."

As George sat down, he began to think of what all he quite went through within the past thirty years. He had fond memories of his college years, where he managed to makea lot of friends - and where almost nobody knew about his years of insecurity. 


	2. Chapter 2

_October 25, 1985  
6:00 PM PST  
Lone Pine Timeline_

"Hello, everyone!" Marty called out, cheerfully - as he entered the house. He seemed enthusiastic, as though he was looking forward to his weekend with Jennifer. It really was hard for her to think that her youngest was almost all grown up. "I'm home!"

"Aw, it's so good to see you, honey," gushed Lorraine, as she threw her arms around Marty. She really couldn't bring herself to lecture Maty at this moment. It would really be better to wait until Sunday to talk. "I'm making stuffed shells for dinner tonight."

"Oh, that is one of my favourite foods!" exclaimed Marty. Lorraine was so pleased to know that her son just loved her cooking. It seemed like about the only thing her son really didn't care for was meatloaf. She know he also really couldn't stand liver, but it wasn't exactly something she or her husband had ever had any desire to prepare.

"I know, honey," Lorraine said, cheerfully. She really was quick to add, "Your dad won't be home for another hour, though. He decided to put in some overtime. He might be getting a promotion next week." She really was feeling a little bit antsy.

"Oh, really?" Marty asked, as his face suddenly lit up. "That is so awesome! I'm so happy for him." She just wondered if her husband would still wish to keep the job, after her book became a major success. His novel rather did hold a lot of promise.

"Also, his novel will be going on sale, tomorrow," Lorraine added, cheefully. While she knew she shouldn't exactly count her chickens before they were hatched, few people made any negative comments on the novel. She really believed to thinking positively.

"Whoa!" Marty breathed, excitedly. "That's great, Mom." Lorraine really was pleased to know that all three of their children were looking so forward to the new novel. Her husband would be quite famous. They'd probably make lots of money from the sales.

Just as Marty headed down the hall, the telephone rang - almost jolting Lorraine from her fantasy. She sure hoped it wasn't her husband calling to say he would be working even later that evening. She was very happy about his impending promotion, but this was a very important evening for them. She nervously picked up the telephone.

"Hello," Lorraine replied, nervously - as she nearly dropped the receiver. "This is the McFly residence." As she was greeted with such silence, she asked, "Hey, may I ask who I'm speaking to? Don't be shy, whoever you are! I, uh, I promise I won't bite!"

"I'm sorry, Lorraine," replied a very familiar voice. He sounded very sad, too. "This is your brother, Joey. It turns out that I ended up not making parole today. I'm just as upset about this as you probably are. I'm been stuck here for over ten years now."

"Aw, I'm very sorry, Joey," Lorraine replied, as she felt bummed. "All I can really say is that I sure hope you do better next time. Just remember that I love you a lot, and you can always talk to me. Anyway, I'll stop by sometime next week and visit you."

"Thank you very much for your support, Lorraine," Joey replied, gratefully. "I tried to call Ellen, but she wasn't home. Anyway, it quite does help to have supportive people like you and Ellen. Maybe your kids would love to pay me a visit, too. I'm sure they've grown a lot, since I've last seen them. Well, I have to go now. Good bye, Lorraine."

"I love you, Joey," Lorraine replied, as she hung up the receiver. She turned to see that her husband stepped into the door, and she added, "Hello, honey! I sure have some bad news for you. I was just speaking with Joey on the phone, and it actually turns out he failed to make parole. This night is turning out to be so disappointing."

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart," George replied, as he threw his arms around Lorraine. "It looks like you even went through all the trouble of making the cake for nothing. Well, maybe not entirely for nothing. I mean, we'll still be able to eat that cake. Yummy!"

"Yeah, that's very true," Lorraine replied. "I personally don't need all that cake, but I guess the kids will quite enjoy eating it. I suppose they might just enjoy the fact that there's more cake for them to eat." Under her breath, she muttered, "Typical kids!"

"I know you're upset, Lorraine," George replied, sympathetically. "I really wish I knew what to tell you to make you feel better. You and I could maybe go outside tonight to gaze up at the stars. It's sure hard to believe it's nearly Halloween, and it sure seems like very few of our neighbours actually have Halloween decorations on their lawns."

"I guess it's because there aren't any small childen who live on our street," suggested Lorraine. "I guess there's three block stretch of no decorations, with the exception of a few houses that have ghosts and goblins hanging from the trees. At least, they still do decorate for Christmas - and then this street always looks pretty and colourful."

"That's true," George replied, "and there's this house with the orange lanterns in front of their door, which is quite pretty. Maybe you and I can take a walk at Hill Valley Park tonight, and we can gaze up at the stars together. It'll be romantic, just you and me."

Lorraine sighed contentedly, just as George put his arms around her. He really had a way to ease her concerns. Maybe on Sunday aftenoon, she and George might carve pumpkins with the children. She was quite sure Marty and Linda would be just thrilled to join them, but what about Dave? He was a real workaholic these last few months.

oooooooooo

"Kids, we're gonna have to eat this cake by ourselves," Lorraine commented, as she sighed dejectedly. "Uncle Joey didn't make parole again." She just dropped the cake onto the table and added, "I think it would be nice, if you all dropped him a line."

"Uncle Jailbird Joey?" asked Marty, with a smirk. Lorraine sure couldn't believe what her youngest son said. He was usually the kind of person to be quite friendly to the misfits. He usually wasn't the type of person to be all that mean to anyone.

"He's _your_ brother, Mom," insisted Dave. While her eldest son's attitude wasn't quite as surprising, it still bothered her a lot. She quite did raise her children to have compassion and understanding for other people. Why was he being so callous?

"Yeah," groaned Linda, as she reached for her comb and began to run it through her hair, "I think it's a major embarrassment having an uncle in prison." To just hear such an uncaring attitude from her own daughter was rather like a slap in the face, as the two of them were usually so close. She had to admit that Linda was her favourite.

"We all make mistakes in life, children," Lorraine commented, as she felt extremely disappointed with the attitudes of her children. She really wished they cared more about Joey. She sure might have to take her children to visit Joey in prison one of these days, if she could actually get them to not be so stubborn and callous.

"Your mother is right," replied George, with lots of enthusiasm. "You guys could try to be a little more understanding of your mother's feelings." Lorraine smiled gratefully at her husband, while George continued, "The late '60s and early '70s was a bad era for drugs and alcohol." As George took a very deep breath, he finished, "Joey happened to be a peace-loving hippy who just took drugs and alcohol a little too far.''

"You're right, Dad," Marty sighed, as a blush rather crept across his face. At least, he seemed to be remorseful. He was usually quite a kindhearted young man. "I guess it's just that I never met Joey - so I don't know what he's like." Lorraine felt very relieved to see that his son wasn't so hateful towards Joey. He just simply didn't know Joey.

"Why should I respect a druggie and an alcoholic?" Linda groused, as she seemed to show no trace of remorse or sympathy. "It's his own damn fault he's in prison." That statement quite wounded Lorraine's feelings. Even though Lorraine understood how her daughter was obsessed with being popular, she didn't have to be so mean.

"We don't have to respect him, just because he's our uncle," Dave insisted, as he was also hardened. "I'm sorry, but I have no respect for junkies." Lorraine couldn't believe how stubborn his son was being. She knew how her son had some real strong feelings against drug use, but he sure didn't have to be intolerant. She quite strongly believed that what her youngest brother needed was some compassion, and not scorn.

Lorraine noticed Marty looking at him, as she softly added, "Yeah, Marty, I feel the same way about your Uncle Joey - as you do about Doc Brown." As she just took a very deep breath, she gently continued, "I think, with a little bit more support from us, your Uncle Joey will be able to make parole in a few years." Her voice was then real soft, as she said, "Please, Marty, try to understand. I know you try to look for the good in everyone. So please try to look for the good in your Uncle Joey."

After some hesitation, Marty finally said, "'Okay, I'll write to Uncle Joey. Maybe all Uncle Joey needs is someone to care for him." Lorraine was quite pleased to know that at least one of her children showed some sign of really caring. She sighed, as everyone else began to eat some cake. She'll really have to have a talk with Linda later this evening, as she hoped she might be able to get through to Linda.

"Right, my point exactly," replied Lorraine, as she smiled at her son. She decided to head to the living room for a little while, as she was so upset about how callous two out her three children were being. Her youngest brother had been in prison for just over ten years now. She turned on the radio, hoping the music might calm her.


	3. Chapter 3

_October 25, 1985  
6:00 PM PST  
Twin Pines Timeline  
(LP George's Dream)_

_Biff better appreciate this_, George thought, bitterly - as he was working on the report Biff had coerced him into writing. He sighed, as he thought about the past 35 years of his life, and how he was always being bullied around by Biff Tannen.

Suddenly, he could hear a little commotion from outside. As George peaked outside, he saw the car being towed into the driveway. Now, he began to regret the fact he let Biff borrow the car from him. As usual, however, he just never was so good with standing up to other people - and, besides, Biff was also his superviser at his job.

George's heart was suddenly beating fast, as he saw Biff marching up to the house in a burst of anger. He had considered hiding from Biff, but he knew it would be no such use. Biff would just manage to find him - and, anyway, he couldn't risk losing his job.

"Hey, McFly," Biff called out, just as he stormed right into the house. "What do you think the big idea is?" George stared at Biff, as his boss was quick to add, "This isn't funny!" George sure began to shrink in terror - as, in a burst of rage, Biff added, "I can't believe you loaned me your car, without telling me it had a blindspot."

"Blind spot?" George whispered, as he was real stunned. It was bad enough that his car was a complete wreck, but now Biff even had the audacity to blame _him_ for the crash. This just had to be among the worst days of his completely miserable life.

"I could've been killed!" Biff snarled, just as gave George a very burning look. George knew it that the car crash was really Biff's fault, but he was afraid to point that out.

"Now, now, Biff," George protested. "Now, I never noticed any blindspot before - when I were driving it." Just as he noticed his son, he breathlessly said, "Hi, son."

"But, what are you - blind, McFly?" sneered Biff. "It's there. How else do you explain that wreck out there?" George wasn't exactly stupid, and he knew that Biff's twisted reasoning was rather convoluted - but, as usual, he couldn't exactly say anything.

"Now, Biff," George pleaded, even though he was already sure of what the answer would be, "um, can I assume that your insurance is gonna pay for the damage?" As soon as the question was out of his mouth, he could already quite guess what Biff's answer to that would be. He just wished he had the courage to be more assertive.

"My insurance?" Biff asked, with anger. "It's your car, your insurance should pay for it. Hey, I wanna know who's gonna pay for this?" Biff then showed George the stain that was on his coat, as he insisted, "I spilled beer all over it when that car smashed into me. Who's gonna pay my cleaning bill?" George couldn't believe what he heard.

"Uh?" George replied, as he knew exactly what the answer would be. On top of what just happened to his car, this sure was adding insult to injury. In all honesty, he truly had to admit that he really _did_ wish for Biff Tannen to be killed in that car crash!

"And where's my reports?" Biff demanded, as he was obviously on such a roll. He was always very ruthless, and he was never one to accept responsibility for his actions.

"Uh, well," George stammered, as he began to laugh nervouslt. He quite hated how Biff made him react in such a manner, but he was very used to it by now. "I haven't finished those up yet - but, you know, I figured since they weren't due till..."

"Hello, hello, anybody home?" Biff asked, as he tapped George on the head. "Think, McFly, think. I gotta have time to get them retyped." He really threatened, "Do you realize what would happen if I hand in my reports in your handwriting?" Biff paused, before he added, "I'll get fired. You wouldn't want that to happen would you?"

George was rather stunned in a state of silence, as he really couldn't bring himself to say anything. He rather was at such a loss of how to respond. Biff grabbed at his tie and pulled him close - as he repeated, in a more menacing tone, "Would you?"

"Of course not, Biff," George replied, even though he secretly wished for just that to happen. Of course, he knew that mouthing out to Biff would only get him into trouble that he did not need. "Now, I wouldn't want that to happen. Now, uh, I'll finish those reports up tonight - and I'll run em them on over first thing tomorrow, all right?"

"Hey, not too early," Biff commented. "I sleep in on Saturday. Oh, McFly, your shoe's untied." As George looked down, Biff quite slapped him and said, "Don't be so gullible, McFly." George suddenly felt real dumb, as he really should've known better by now.

"You got the place fixed up nice, McFly," Biff commented, as he was heading for the refrigerator. Then he added, "I have your car towed all the way to your house, and all you've got for me is light beer." He chuckled a little, as he grabbed the beer.

As Biff noticed that Marty was staring at him, he was quick to demand, "What are you looking at, butthead?" After Marty shrugged, he added, "Say hi to your mom for me."

George sighed to himself, as Biff turned to leave. He then turned to Marty, who was looking at him. He could tell how disappointed his son was feeling, and he felt sorry.

"I know what you're gonna say, son," George said, as felt so bad, "and you're right." He really took in a deep breath, before he added, "You're right, but Biff just happens to be my supervisor - and I'm afraid I'm just not very good at... confrontations."

"The car, Dad," Marty insisted, with irritation. "I mean, he wrecked it - he totaled it." After a pause, he finally added, "I needed that car tomorrow night, Dad. I mean, do you have any idea how important this was - do you have any clue?"

"I know..." George replied, sighing. He knew he let his son down, and he really felt sorry about it. He just wished he had more courage to stand up for himself, but he really took too much after his own father. "... and all I could say is... I'm sorry."

"Dad," Marty insisted, as he wasn't about to give up, "did it ever occur to you to say no? I mean, just - for once - say no." Marty's slate-blue eyes were really pleading.

"Look, son," George insisted, even though he couldn't argue with his son. "I know it's, uh, it's hard for you to understand - but, the fact is, I'm just... I'm just not a fighter."

"Try it once, okay?" Marty pleaded, with despair. George could tell how disappointed with him his son was, and he felt terrible about it. "For me, just say no - N-O, no!"

Suddenly, the door flew open - as Mr. Olson stepped in with his daughter. George felt so nervous, as he know that Marty was watching him very expectantly. Was he going to be able to have the courage to turn down whatever offer Mr. Olson had this time?

"Hey, McFly," Mr. Olson greeted, just as George turned to look at him. "My kid here is selling peanut brittle for her team - it's five dollars a box." As he didn't even bother to ask if George was interested, he quickly added, "I put you down for a case, okay?"

George quickly looked at his son, and shook his head in defeat, as he mumbled, "Um, okay." He could really see the look of disappointment on his son's face, as he backed up against the wall. He understood what his son meant, but it just wasn't very easy.

"Great, it's out in the car - I'll go get it," Mr. Olson replied. He turned to his daughter, as he softly added, "See, honey I told you we'd only have to go to one house."

George sighed in defeat. As Marty silently walked past him, his son had an expression in his face which was a cross between irritation and distress. Just then, he noticed his _other_ son coming into the house. He seemed to be a little more cheerful.

"Welcome home, Sonny," George greeted, as he threw his arm around his son. "Say, is Cliff still bothering you?" As Dave nodded, Geoge added, "Sometimes, I really think our lives would be so much easier - if we didn't have these pesky Tannens around."

"Tell me about it," Dave replied, as he headed to the refrigerator. As he opened it, he exclaimed, "God damn it! Don't tell me Biff really took my can of beer. I'm just going to have to start hiding the beer in my room. The problem with that is, Mom might then kill me, if she ever found out. I swear, she has always been such a hypocrite!" 

"I wouldn't be so hard on your mom," suggested George. "She's just, uh, she's under a lot of real stress. She might not be the easiest person to get along with - but she is my wife, and she takes care of all of us... and she deserves our respect."

"Pop! Pop!" protested Dave, in a voice of desperation. "What are you saying? You're actually defending her!" As he took in a deep sigh, he added, "Listen, Pop, she really treats us all like pond scum. No matter what we do, she always disapproves of it!"

"She's really doing this, because she really cares about all of you," George replied, even though he couldn't argue with what his son said. As he heard a car pulling up outside, he added, "It quite looks as if your mom is home. She probably came back here with your Uncle Joey. After all, he was supposed to just make parole today."

As Lorraine stepped into the door, she looked rather upset. She silently walked past George and Dave, without even acknowledging their presence. George quite quickly took in a deep sigh. It seemed as though Lorraine was being rather self-absorbed.


	4. Chapter 4

_October 25, 1985  
8:00 PM PST  
Twin Pines Timeline  
(LP George's Dream)_

Later that evening, George went to the bedroom where he and Lorraine slept - as he ate a big bowl of ice cream. He and his wife didn't exactly have a happy marriage. Of course, he and Dave were very close - but Marty and Linda just seemed to be almost embarrassed to have him for a father. Even Lorraine seemed disappointed in him.

Just then, the telephone rang. He thought of not answering, as he rarely ever had any calls - unless it was from a certain Biff Tannen. He was still so angry about how Biff not only totalled the car, but he demanded for George pay his dry cleaning bill.

"Hello, this is the McFly residence," George said, as he wearily picked up the receiver. The last thing he needed at this moment was to speak to Biff - or to anyone else from his place of employment, for that matter. "May I ask who I'm speaking with, please?"

"Oh, hello, George," replied a familiar masculine voice. "This is Billy Stockhausen. We were wondering if you and your family would want us to join you for Thanksgiving. I really miss seeing you, and I was wondering how things went since we last talked."

"Hello, Billy!" George exclaimed, as he was excited to hear from his old friend. "We'd love to have to join us - or, at least, _I_ would. The thing is, my life has has been rotton these last few days. Dave and I are still quite close, but the rest of my family are greatly disappointed in me - especially my youngest son. I'm just such a failure!"

"Oh, I'm very sorry to hear that," Billy replied, sympathetically. "You'd think Biff would eventually grow up, but I guess he's never quite learned. I think the problem with him is, nobody has ever quite had the courage to stand up to him - so, as a result, he has learned that intimidation works. Nobody has ever really thought to challenge him."

"The thing is, Biff actually managed to wreck my car," George explained, "so Biff had quite the audacity to blame _me_ for it. Not only that, but he wants me to pay his dry cleaning bill - after the car crash really caused him to spill beer all over his suit."

"He really shouldn't have been drinking," Billy pointed out, "while he was driving. That is illegal, and he really should've been arrested for that. Just imagine if Biff also really had a lot of money. He'd probably end up bribing cops and breaking laws like crazy."

"I sure wouldn't put it past him," George replied, grimacing. "The sad thing about it is, had Marty gone to my school - perhaps even in our senior year - I maybe would have been more likely to listen to him. After 35 years, though, old habits really die hard."

"I remember Marty," Billy said, with fondness in his voice. "I remember last seeing him three years ago. He was pretty short, but he sure was also cute. He also happens to have a lot of spunk. He sure has a nice personality, but he also don't let other people push him around. The thing is, George, I think he's just very concerned about you"

"I must admit that I feel jealous of him," George said, sighing. "He was feeling rather unconfident this evening, because he wasn't accepted for the band auditions. I sure feel bad about how I handled it. I remember how my father was like that with me."

"Yeah, I can remember the spring of 1956," Billy commented, "when you decided to talk to your father about attending college. He basically told you that you shouldn't even bother, because you'd be 'competing with all the smart kids'. You felt so bad!"

"Oh, yeah, I remember that," George said, sighing. "The thing is, I know I should've been more encouraging of my son. I feel very bad that I just never managed to get anywhere with life. I've always wanted to be a science fiction author - but I've very much have always been afraid to let anyone read my stories. I was quite insecure."

"You know, George," Billy suggested, gently, "it's still not too late to let anyone read them. I'm sure terribly sorry about the kind of life that you have - but, if you make a little effort, you can maybe change your life around. I know it's rather hard, but..."

"I don't know, Billy," George said, sighing. "You really make it sound so easy. If I end up losing my job, though, then we may end up being homeless. I just couldn't do this to my family. Anyway, you remember just how intimidating Biff Tannen always was."

"I was just as intimidated by him as you were," Billy commented, "back when we were still in high school. I no longer let those of his ilk get to me, though. You know, I could maybe kick his ass for you - when we come over to your place for Thanksgiving."

George was silent for a minute, then he finally said, "I think that'd actually be a good idea. My life is beginning to just go down the crapper - more so than it already has, I mean. I think my wife sure regrets having ever married me. Granted, she'll often talk about how we fell in love - but I often feel like she just simply, uh, puts up with me."

"Hey, George," Lorraine called out, as she stepped into the room. George felt very embarrassed, as he figured that his wife heard what he just said. "Your father just came here. He said that the two of you were planning on going to Dairy Queen."

"Thanks, honey," George replied, as he forced a smile. To Billy, he added, "It really felt nice talking to you, but Dad just came here. I'll look very forward to seeing you and your family on Thanksgiving, though. Take good care of yourself. See ya!"

"You, too, George," Billy replied. "I'll look forward to coming back to Hill Valley, and I'll also look forward to kicking Biff's ass for you. This is something I just wish I had done a long time ago. By the way, I could have a good friend of mine in Hill Valley give you a job. I'll call you tomorrow, and you could let me know what you think. Good bye!"

As George hung up, he headed for the kitchen. He and his father had always been so close, much like he was very close to Dave. He then began to wonder just how his life would've been different, if he wasn't so worried about letting others read his stories.

"Hello, my son," Arthur gushed, as he stretched out his ams. "I see Biff is still making your life a complete hell. He's so much like his father. I can still remember how happy the news of Jiff being jailed made me. I really do wish Biff would come to meet his."

"Yeah, tell me about it," George replied, as he and his father stepped outside. "I just wish I had the same courage Marty has. He stood up to Miff a long time ago. I was a little surprised by how discouraged he was, over not making the dance auditions."

"I don't know why he even bothers to put up with it," Arthur commented, as the two of them stepped into the car. "I'm pretty sure life as a rock star isn't quite all that it's cracked up to me. After all, you'd have such bands like The Beatles and Led Zeppelin to compete with. Gee, it's really amazing that I even know who these bands are."

"My son says that it's really not about the competition," George pointed out. "He says he's really in it, because he sure has a real passion for playing. My wife says that he's just wasting his time on music, when he should be putting more effort on his studies."

"Well, your wife does have a point," Arthur replied. "Of course, I think college is quite overrated, too. In fact, if anything, I think he'd really be much better off with flipping burgers at a burger joint - like your other son. It'd just be a lot less stressful for him."

"Yeah, I guess so," George replied, sighing. "The truth is, though, I sometimes feel so jealous of him. I know he rather does his best to encourage me to not let people push me around - and, the thing is, he's right. I'm simply never been a fighter, though."

"There was this one time," Arthur commented, "back when I was Marty's age, that I finally dared to stand up to Jiff. It didn't do me much good, though. He really ended up beating the shit out of me, all because I dared to defy him. I came to regret that day ever since. I don't anything is worth having the shit kicked out of you like that."

"I wonder how Goldie Wilson was able to do it, though," George commented. "I just remember how he used to always give me this speech about standing tall. Just look what happened! He became the mayor of Hill Valley. I really wish I'd listen to him."

"I guess he just got lucky," Arthur suggested, shrugging. "I'm sure his job is stressful, though. I mean, just look at all the opposition he always has to put up with. He wants to replace the clock tower, and The Hill Valley Preservation Society is opposing him."

"I sure don't see what the big deal is," George said, shrugging. "It's only a clock - and, well, I don't quite see what the use is of having a clock that doesn't even tell the time. My wife and I had our first kiss that night, but it really was no big deal. It was simply a coincidence that lighting stuck the clock tower on the very same night that we kissed."

"My wife has been dead for over twenty years, now," Arthur said, sighing. "I can still remember just how much my life was very simple back then. It was a sad day for me, when she was gone. Anyway, here we are! I could really go for some ice cream."

As George and his father stepped out of the car, George tried to put the thoughts of his miserable life out of his mind. He knew it was no use feeling bitter over the kind of life that he'd never be able to have. He might just as well just accept his lot in life. 


	5. Chapter 5

_October 26, 1985  
7:00 AM PST  
Lone Pine Timeline_

_What a horrible dream_, George thought - as he woke up. He couldn't believe he had, yet, another dream about a life where he wasn't so successful. The thing is, he would even take the dreams of being attacked by aliens over this type of dream.

"I see you're awake, honey," Lorraine replied, as she stepped into the bedroom. "We could go out for breakfast morning, then we might play some tennis together. So, did you have a good rest last night? You don't suppose the kids would want to join us."

"Naa, just let them all sleep in," George replied, as he stretched his arms. "Let's make this our very special morning. I suddenly remembered that I missed a call from my old friend, Billy Stockhausen. It's quite nice that Dave was home to be able to the call for me. You know, I think it'd be great to have him and his family over for Thanksgiving."

George still remembered the phone call he had with Billy in his dream. He also recalled how he felt envious of his good friend's success. He sure could almost swear that the events from these type of dreams were practically happening in another dimension.

He tried to put that thought out of his mind, as he joined his wife in the kitchen. They could listen to some golden oldies from the '50s, like Chuck Berry. He still remembered how Calvin Klein played the song, four years before Chuck Berry recorded it. He sure recalled how everyone was rather stunned into silence, by the end of that song.

oooooooooo

George felt as though he was on top of the world, as he and his wife returned home from playing tennis. The weather was lovely out, and today was the big day that he dreamed about for many years. Of course, he was also real pleased to know he had actually beaten his wife. Usually, his wife was the one to beat him in the game.

"I think we need a rematch," Lorraine suddenly commented, just as the two of them entered the house. George knew his wife was simply joking around, but he felt very triumphant about having his first win in a long tiime - and he knew he deserved it.

"Oh, oh, a rematch," George asked. He couldn't resist teasing his wife, as he asked, "Why, were you cheating?" While he knew that spending time with his wife sure was what was most important, he figured a little friendly ribbing was harmless enough.

"No," Lorraine replied, laughing. George smiled fondly at his wife, as he was pleased to have a wife who could be a good sport about the whole thing. He rather dreaded the time winter would come, and it would be too cold for playing tennis outside.

"Hello," George called out, as he suddenly caught sight of Marty. He not only looked as though he just got out of bed, but he also looked real confused. He suddenly felt concern for their youngest child. Was it possible that Marty just woke up from a real bad dream, perhaps even worse than the one that George himself had last night.

"Good morning," added Lorraine, rather cheerfully. As George looked at his wife, he could tell that she also looked so concerned. Even with Marty almost being an adult, his paternal instincts kicked in. After all, his children would always be his children.

"Mom! Dad!" Marty called out, weakly - as he began to faint. George looked on with concern, until Marty got up again simply a few seconds later. George really hoped it was nothing that was of great concern. After all, today was such a special day.

"Marty, are you all right?" Lorraine asked, with concern. It seemed almost as though Marty wasn't being himself, and that he didn't recognize his own family. George sure began to wonder if Marty might be replaced by some alien, possibly from Vulcan.

"Did you hurt your head?" Dave asked, with concern. George looked very fondly at his elder son. Dave did sometimes tease Linda and Marty, but he sure was also protective of his younger siblings. George remembered the less confident Dave from his dreams.

"You guys look great," Marty said, as he still seemed disoriented. He then took a close look at Lorraine, before he finally said, "Mom, you look so thin!" George was now very confused, as he didn't notice his wife losing any weight. She always had a slim figure.

"Why, thank you, Marty," replied Lorraine, as George playfully pinched her on her bottom. "George," she protested, laughing. To Marty, she added, "Good morning, sleepyhead." She quickly gave Marty a kiss on the cheek, and she quite cheerfully sang out, "Good morning, Dave..." In a normal voice, she added, "... and Linda."

"Good morning, Mom," Dave called out. If there were any consistencies between this Dave and the Dave from his dreams, both versions of his elder son were rather close to him. It simply felt great to have a son who was a rather successiul businessman.

"Good morning, Mom," Linda replied, cheerfully. She was likely thinking of all the boys she was dating. She was quite a far cry from the version of his dreams, who just had a sure hard time finding anyone. "Oh, Marty, I almost forgot, Jennifer Parker called."

"Oh, I sure like her, Marty," Lorraine gushed, with fondness of her son's girlfriend. In a way, Jennifer did just remind George of the way Lorraine was - back when she was still in high school. "She is such a sweet girl. Isn't tonight the night of the big date?"

"What, what, ma?" Marty asked, as he was still rather dazed. Now George really felt concerned, as he couldn't believe his son could suddenly forget out the big event.

"Well, aren't you going up to the lake tonight?" Lorraine asked, real cheerfully - even though she also seemed rather confused. "You've been planning it for two weeks."

"Well, ma, we talked about this," Marty commented, stunned. After a brief pause, he suddenly blurted out, "We're not gonna go to the lake. The car's wrecked."

"Wrecked?" George asked, shocked. He was suddenly worried that the dream he had last night might've come true. His heart was pounding quite wildly. He sure wondered where his son got the idea from. He didn't wish for anything to ruin his special day.

"Wrecked?" Dave gasped, horrified. Dave's own car was at the auto shop for repairs. Terry Vincent promised to have it fixed by Monday. "When did this happen, and..."

"Quiet down," pleaded George, as he tried hard to remain very calm and confident of the situation. He really hoped what Marty said wasn't true. "I'm sure the car is fine."

"Why am I always the last one to know about these things?" demanded Dave. He just has been a workaholic, lately - and sure hasn't spent as much time with the family. He was, at least, actually planning on joining the rest of the family for brunch tomorrow.

George opened up the door, as he explained, "See, there's Biff out there waxing it right now." To Biff, he commented, "Now, Biff, I wanna make sure that we get two coats of wax this time, not just one." He still had to be on top of his former bully.

"Just finishing up the second coat now," Biff called out, sound not as convincing. Over the years, Biff may have become a nicer person to be around - but he still wasn't very honest. Also, he could still be so rude to people who weren't his important customers.

"Now, Biff," George said, firmly, "don't con me." He had to admit he had almost grown quite fond of the old lug over the years, and he was almost like a friend to the family.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Mr. McFly," Biff stammered, as he was laughing nervously. George couldn't help but feel very amused over how he actually managed to gain the upper hand over someone like Biff. "I mean, I was just starting on the second coat."

As George closed the door - he then said, almost with fondness, "That Biff, what a character. Always trying to get away with something." After a real brief pause, he said, "Been on top of Biff ever since high school. Although, if it wasn't for him..."

As Lorraine sat down, and George sat on her lap, Lorraine continued, "... we never would have fallen in love." For all the good advice Calvin Klein had given to him, the plan that he and Calvin came up with sure might not have worked out quite so well.

"That's right," George replied, as he thought ather fondly of that night. Had he not had to stand up to Biff, his life would've been quite different. His life may have just turned out to be very much like the one he had in his recurring dreams. It was a lot like there was some parallel version of him, who was living a not-so-successful life.

"Mr. McFly, Mr. McFly, this just arrived!" Biff called out, just as he was carrying a big package into the house. He glanced over at Marty, as he added, "Oh, hi, Marty!" As he set the package on the table, he said to George, "I think it's your new book!"

George was smiling quite happily, as he opened up the box. Sure enough, it was his novel - which was entitled A Match Made In Space. On the cover of the book, there were two teens who resembled a younger George and Lorraine. There was also the spaceman who looked a lot like the Darth Vader who came to visit him back in 1955.

"Oh, honey," Lorraine gushed, as she smiled at her husband. George felt so touched by how everyone in her family seemed to be very happy for him, even though Marty still seemed to be confused by everything that was happening. "Your first novel."

"Like I always told you," George said, as he recalled the gem of wisdom he received from none other than Calvin Klein about thirty years ago, "if you put your mind to it you could accomplish anything." He noticed his younger son, Marty, smiling at him.

"Oh, oh, Marty," Biff called out, rather eagerly. "Here's your keys," he added, as he handed Marty the keys to his new Toyota truck. George smiled, as he sure could still remember just how happy Marty was to see his new truck. In fact, he was so happy to see it - he have George such a big hug. "You're all waxed up, ready for tonight."

"Keys?" Marty asked, sounding rather confused, as he held onto the keys. Then he eagerly made his way out to the garage. George quite hoped that his son would be fine. He still remembered the way his son admired the car, so he bought the car for Marty. Of course, he was better much off - than he was in the dreams he'd have! 


	6. Chapter 6

_October 26, 1985  
9:00 PM PST  
Lone Pine Timeline_

George and Lorraine were taking a drive through the countryside, as they were just enjoying the scenery. Lorraine thought of her old friend, Babs, who was having real problems with her marriage - and Lorraine's heart really went out to her friend.

Her other friend, Betty, still had a happy marriage. Occasionally, she and her friends would get together - but, for the most part, they've all pretty well moved apart. She sometimes grew nostalgic for the days of her youth, when the three were so close.

Lorraine was the only one out of the trio to remain in Hill Valley. This was a very nice town, and she wondered if any of her children might remain in Hill Valley. This wasn't exactly a perfect town, and some of the residents in the town were quite uptight. It still contained a bunch of very friendly people, though. She really loved living here.

"Just think," Lorraine commented, dreamily, "Marty and Jennifer must be out at the lake right now. I still remember when you and I would really spend plenty of time at the lake. Before I met you, I rather was a lot like Linda. I would go out with several guys at once, and I wasn't very keen on the idea of being tied down to one guy."

"That attitude always confused me," George said, quietly. "I never understood why some people scoff at the idea of being 'tied down to one person', as they so snidely put it. I think it's great to have one special person, a real soulmate, in your life."

"You have to understand," Lorraine explained, "people who feel that way have yet to experience true love. As a result, they quite have no concept of what it actually feels like to have the one special person. They don't understand what romance is about."

"I guess it's because I never had too much experience with girls," suggested George, "until I met you. In fact, I was always too shy to be around girls. I just had the great fear of rejection. I remember how Calvin Klein wanted me to ask you to the dance. It was just so intimidating to me, because I wasn't exactly a very popular kid in school."

"You were real shy," Lorraine said, softly. "I never did think it was right, how some of the kids would bully you around. I never understood how some kids could be so mean to other people. Looking back, I wish I hadn't been as afraid to befriend the misfits."

"I sure had a few friendly acquaintences," George commented, "but I didn't have any other close friends, outside of Billy and Lester. It's great that Billy is really planning to bring his family over to visit on Thanksgiving. We've both really had successful lives."

"That sounds so sweet," gushed Lorraine. "It's nice to be able to spend time with old friends, that you knew from school. It's things like this that could really bring out the child in us. I know high school hasn't been very easy for you, but it's sure great that you actually took up on Sharon Schumacher's idea of running for class president."

"You know, I'm still a little concerned," George replied, as he stopped the car. "Do you remember how odd Marty was acting this morning? It just doesn't seem like him. It felt almost as though, well, like he didn't even recognize us. Do know know what I mean?"

"He really reminds me of you, sometimes," Lorraine said, gently. "I mean, when you wake up from one of those dreams you have, you act disoriented. I'm quite sure he feels fine, now. I mean, you know he had been looking very forward to this date."

"Yeah, I guess so, Lorraine," George replied, as put his arm around his wife. "Do you remember how, this morning, Marty insisted that the car was wrecked? It bears such strong connection with the dream I had last night. I was worried that my dream very much came to life. Do you think Marty and I really might have had the same dream?"

Lorraine was momentarily silent, before she finally said, "I'm not terribly sure. I really don't know too much of how dreams work. There are a number of theories, in fact. A theory I have is that dreams could really be a good way of coping with our innermost fears. I suppose it could be very possible for two people to share a dream, though."

"That may be true some of the time," replied George, "but I think certain dreams could actually be caused by a force that is rather outside of our own subconsciousness. You know, I think there are a number of other universes out there - that is just like ours."

"You think so, honey ?" Lorraine asked, stunned. "Well, I wouldn't exactly rule out the possibility - but the idea is a little unsettling to me. I mean, it's so strange to think that there might be other mes in other universes - with lives different from the one I live."

"I think the dreams I have might revolve around another me," George suggested. "It is real scary to think that I could still be working for Biff. The thing is, Calvin Klein has really made a big difference in my life. You know, I wonder where he is now. I mean, he always had this mystery about him. I wonder if he might actually be from Vulcan."

"I have no idea," Lorraine commented. "Hey, honey, look at the sky." Just as George looked up, Lorraine added, "It looks like we have a very clear starry night. Should we maybe head outside, and take a little walk? It's beautiful, here in the countryside."

"That's such a good idea," George agreed, as he turned off the car. "Hey, honey, I have an idea. Tomorrow night, how about we carve some pumpkins? Dave could be happy with the idea, I hope. It'll be just like the old days. Dave really should relax."

"This really sounds splendid," Lorraine replied. Pointing to a house, she gasped, "Look here! It's just beautiful! I really do like how they have orange lights up the poles, and all those orange lanterns on the lamp posts. Very lovely! We really could try our hand at doing something like that next year. Why don't we take a picture of the house?"

"Yeah, we should," George agreed, as he grabbed for his camera. "I just had a very scary thought, though. By this time next year, Marty will be eighteen. It's real scary to think that our youngest is almost an adult. My God, has it really been that long?"

"I remember the '60s," Lorraine said, with fondness. "We were so worried that Dave might be forced to fight in a war. I always thought the idea of having a draft was so unconstitutional. I mean, this is supposed to be a free country. It was disturbing."

"Yeah, and Toby had that fight with your father," George commented. "It must have been hard for you, dealing with a father like that... with a father who'd fault his own son for not wanting to fight in a war. I remember how he didn't quite approve of you dating Calvin Klein. I sometimes felt that as though he didn't approve of me, either."

"I think it really is best if we just forgive and forget," Lorraine said, as she put her arm around her husband. "I mean, he's really not with us anymore - and I really do believe that, underneath his tough exterior, he loved us a lot. He took good care of all of us."

"I guess you're right," George replied. "My father wasn't really the greatest, either - even though he never raised his voice with me. I was very afraid to discuss with him about wanting to attend college, because I really knew how he'd react to the idea."

"He, at least, would've never yelled at you for opposing the draft," Lorraine was real quick to respond. "I really see what you mean, though. He wasn't exactly supportive of your dreams. I rather can imagine it might be rather discouraging to have a father who was so negative about your goals. I sometimes really feel bad for him, though."

"It's so scary to think I could've ended up being like him," George said, quietly. "It was sure a Godsend that Calvin Klein came into my life that week. You know, Marty kind of reminds me of Calvin Klein. His personality quite seems a little similar. There is also this fact that Calvin Klein is Dr. Brown's nephew - who Marty is, of course, very close to."

"I just wish Calvin had given me some way to keep in contact with him," Lorraine said, sighing. "When I quite thought I had crush on him, I guess I was actually attracted to him in another way. It's hard to explain exactly way. He just seemed nice, but shy."

"I think you did kind of scare him off," George reminded his wife. "I mean, you really should've backed off. I wonder if he could be a distant relative of mine. Then again, Michael J Fox also resembles our son - and I really don't think he's related to me."

"I wonder if he would be related to the fashion designer," suggested Lorraine. "I even remember how I first found out about his name. It was written all over his underwear. Should we take a walk down to the next intersection? I think it might really be great, if we lived out in the countryside. Should we maybe consider making a move, honey?"

"I certainly wouldn't rule out the idea," replied George. "The only thing is, moving can be quite a hassle. I suppose it could be worth it, but I also have many fond memories of the house we grew up in. I don't know if I really can bear to leave that all behind."

As Lorraine put her arm around her husband, she thought of just how much he was right. The past 25 years of their lives in that house were quite filled with many fond memories. Even after so many years, she really was still in love with her husband. 


	7. Chapter 7

_October 26, 1985  
10:04 PM PST  
Hell Valley Timeline  
(LP Lorraine's Dream)_

Lorraine was feeling very depressed, as she was drinking. She couldn't remember the last day she truly felt happy. Her old husband had been murdered a little over twelve years ago, and she truly missed him. She wondered who would really want to kill him.

The home she lived in was may have been very luxurious, but her life was certainly a lot less than luxurious. For one thing, she constantly lived in fear of her husband. He had quite a bad temper, and he had no qualms of kicking her around. She also barely ever got to see any of her children. Her heart ached, as she thought of her children.

Dave was a drunk gangster, and he was also placed on probation. He wasn't allowed at Biff's Pleasure Paradise anymore. Linda was a hooker, and she also had real credit card issues. As for Marty, he was at a boarding school in Switzerland. Marty just had the most stable life, out of her three children. However, the one real problem was...

"We found your son outside, Lorraine," Match commented, as he and the other two bodyguards walked into the room. They were carrying Marty. "I think he was kicked out a boarding school - _again_! Just wait until our master hears about this!"

Lorraine sighed, as the bodyguards dropped Marty onto the bed. He thought his son would know better, from what happened the last time he was kicked out. He couldn't be that eager to be stuck here with Biff Tannen, could he? On the other hand, it just felt nice to see her son again - except that he would now be subject to Biff's abuse.

Lorraine slowly stepped over to the bed that her son was in. She began to regret the day she had married Biff, and she wondered what she could possibly be thinking. She remembered thinking he would actually be able to provide a good life for the children, simply because he had a lot of money. She quickly realized how wrong she had been.

"I see your son came home," commented one of Lorraine's old friends, Barbara "Babs" Brooks - as she and Elizabeth "Betty" Holmes stepped into the room. "What happened to him? Did he get kicked out of another boarding school? He's really not a bad kid!"

Lorraine sighed, as she she turned to look at Babs and Betty. The three of them had quite been good friends of Lorraine, and Biff managed to coerce Babs and Betty into working for him as strippers. Her friends weren't too much better off, than she was.

"I'm rather surprised about this, as well," added Betty, as she gently touched Marty's forehead. "He's certainly much better off at the boarding school - then he is here. He shouldn't give in to such dares too easily. Isn't having to put up with such abuse from Biff much worse let letting some kid call him a 'chicken'? Maybe he is very sensitive."

"I'm beginning to regret that I ever married him," Lorraine said, sighing. "I sure would have left him a long time ago, if he didn't threaten to cut off my children. I really can't believe my son just got kicked out of another boarding school. He's not a bad boy."

"All I can really say is," Betty replied, "Biff made this world a living hell. He was scary enough, back when we were in high school - but, now that he has all the money and power, he can manipulate the laws as he sees fit. He is just as powerful as Nixon."

"I'm very surprised Biff didn't just make himself the president," Babs said, as she rolled her eyes. "Then again, I guess he simply doesn't want the responsibility. Look at what he's done to this town. Do you remember how this town used to be so peaceful, when we were still in high school. I really do hate how Biff is just making me strip for him."

"It might just be sooner or later," Betty added, "before Biff lobbies to have a new law passed, permitting polygamy. That man is quite a sicko! He sure wanted you to be his wife so badly - and, yet, he's sure busy with entertaining other women in his jacuzzi."

"He just sees me as a trophy," Lorraine said, sighing. "Part of this is my fault. I really did agree to go with him an a few dates, back when I was in the tenth grade. It sure was a foolish decision on my part, but I thought he was inwardly a sensitive man."

"It's not your fault," Babs said, soothingly. "He was so used to doing the breaking up himself, he was so outraged that you were the one to dump him. He really never got over it, so he's really been obsessive with getting you back. He was sure the type of person to not take defeat too well. So he really decided to get his revenge on you."

"I'm sure beginning to question if God even exists," Lorraine commented, sadly. "If He really does exist, why would He allow for someone like Biff to become so powerful and rich. How on earth was Biff able to become so lucky? It just doesn't make any sense."

"Well, I haven't completely given up faith in God," Betty replied, sighing. "Biff may be at the top of the world, for now - but, someday in the future, I'm sure Biff may come to pay for all of his ruthless actions. I trust that God wil make all things work out."

"That's what I'm been telling myself for the last twelve years," protested Lorraine. "I don't know how much more of this I can take. I mean, just how much more of this do we quite need to take. I sometimes quite feel like killing myself - but I'd be letting Biff win. Also, I sure care so much about my children - so I can't abandon them like this."

"Why do you think Marty came back here, anyway?" Babs asked, concerned. "The last time he was kicked out of school, it was because he pulled that fire alarm - because he couldn't stand the idea of anyone calling him a 'chicken'. He really should've learned."

"I really regret that I myself reacted badly," Lorraine said, with sorrow. "I actually blew up at him, and reduced him to tears. The last time he came home, he told me about how he couldn't take Biff's abuse. Instead of being very sympathetic, I was actually real defensive of my husband - and I had even questioned his manners."

"I do remember how you two had sure a big fight about it," Babs commented. "After he called Biff a 'cold-blooded monster', you just sent him to his room. I feel very bad about how Biff has managed to mess with your mind like that. He is such a bastard!"

"That really wasn't the worst of it, though," Lorraine replied, shaking her head. "I told Biff everything Marty said about him - and, of course, Biff just let him have it. Later, I felt so bad about how I betrayed him like that. He was so angry with me about it, and rightfully so. Later on, after he headed back to Switzerland, I wrote to apologize."

"I just wish people with so much money didn't have so much power," lamented Betty, as she shook her head. "It's just very sad how the police force here in Hill Valley is so corrupt, as they're under the influence of Biff. This town has become a living hell!"

"Yeah, this town is now _Hell_ Valley," Babs said, grimacing. "Bill Hill would sure be turning in his grave, as he saw the current state of this town. It's a wonder that the town's name hadn't been changed to Tannenville, yet. This town is just a disgrace."

"I wonder if Biff is some sort of a psychic," Betty suggested. "I mean, he really is able to bet on the result of every sports team - and, without fail, win. I guess it's just true that money truly _is_ the root of all evil. Look at how money has corrupted Biff. He really has the ability to manipulate the government into giving in to his every whims."

"Actually, it's the _love_ of money is the root of all evil," corrected Babs. "People are just real greedy, they're just easily swayed by promises of money. How do you think Nixon was able to remain being the president for so long? It's corruption!"

"Well, thank you very much for your company," Lorraine replied. "If I could go back in time, I might've high-tailed it right out of town. I certainly wish he never made me get these..." She pointed to her huge breast implants, and finished, "... these things!"

Babs glanced at her watch, as she said, "It's about time for us to, uh, strip. It's quite disturbing how Biff is really making us do this. We have no choice but to do whatever he wants us to do. Well, that really is okay. After he finally dies, then he'll finally pay for how he's mistreated everyone. I'll be very happy the day the bastard is dead!"

"I feel rather guilty for saying this," Betty replied, "but I totally agree with you. It will sure be a relief on the day that he finally kicks the bucket. In fact, much of this world will probably feel so relieved. Biff has been nothing but trouble during his whole life."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Lorraine replied, grimacing. As she watched her two friends walk off, she felt rather bad. It was almost like George Orwell's book, 1984 - even if there were no laws against "crimethink" yet. It was still a really horrible life, though.

Lorraine turned to her son, and she found herself cursing the members of Biff's gang for knocking out Marty. She hated how they were so rough with her children. It very much enraged her. Marty wasn't quite five yet, by the time his father died. His heart was probably bruised badly, as he lived a life of not really having a stable family.

He then thought of Calvin Klein, the mysterious boy who entered their lives for about a week, back in 1955. He sure seemed benevalont enough, but Lorraine couldn't help but wonder if he was on Biff Tannen's side. Maybe he was an alien from Vulcan.

She hated to think badly of that young boy, as she remembered how she had a major crush on him - until she kissed him. It just felt so strange. Maybe Darth Vader was the one to give Biff the ability to predict the winning sports teams. It could be possible. 


	8. Chapter 8

_October 27, 1985  
12:00 AM PST  
Hell Valley Timeline  
(LP Lorraine's Dream)_

Lorraine felt a wave of relief wash over her, as her son finally appeared to be coming to. He was probably going to be very confused. He was very anxious to find out why her son came home so suddenly. He wasn't exactly going to be safe staying here.

"Mom?" Marty asked, still half-asleep - as he woke up in bed. Lorraine felt so relieved to hear his son's voice. She really did miss that voice, and she sure remembered how he was quite angry, the last time she saw him. Not that she could exactly blame him, as she did end up betraying him. She really hoped he was fine. "Mom, is that you?"

"Just relax, Marty," Lorraine said, as she tried rather hard to sound as reassuring as possible. Biff could head upstairs any minue, though. "You've been asleep for almost two hours." She was suddenly afraid that her son might really speak to her in anger.

"I had a horrible nightmare," Marty mumbled, as he still seemed disoriented. Lorraine wasn't surprised, as it was quite hard to have very pleasent dreams in this world. "It was terrible." Lorraine waited for Marty to elaborate, but he didn't say any more.

"Well, you're safe and sound now," Lorraine replied, even though she wasn't sure if it was true. Biff might end up roughing up Marty a bit. "Back on the good ol' 27th floor."

As Lorraine turned on the lights, Marty bolted straight up in bed, and gasped, "27th Floor?" After he took a rather close look at Lorraine, he then cried out, "Argh! Mom! Mom, that can't be you!" Lorraine was now very worried about her son's reaction.

"Yes, it's me, Marty," Lorraine insisted. A terrible thought then hit her. Maybe Biff's gang members just ended up giving Marty a terrible concussion. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Marty mumbled, even though he had great uncertainty in his voice. "I'm fine. It's just that you're so..." Marty paused, before he finished, "you're so big."

"Everything's going to be fine, Marty," Lorraine said, even though she didn't exactly believe it. She wasn't too sure if things might ever again be fine. "Are you hungry? I can call room service." She reached for the telephone, as he suddenly heard Biff.

"Lorraine!" Biff called out, sounding enraged. Lorraine's heart began to beat rapidly, as she sure had a terrible feeling of what about to happen. He sounded as if he was about ready to do some major ass-kicking, and it would most likely be Marty's ass.

"Oh, my God," Lorraine muttered, with horror. She wished he had given Marty more time to become oriented - but Biff, as usual, was very ruthless. "It's your father."

"My father?" Marty asked, as he sounded confused. Lorraine suddenly really felt bad. Biff, of course, wasn't Marty's biological father - but then, his biological father was six feet under. Biff was actually about the closest thing to a father that Marty had.

Biff, flanked by his bodyguards, stormed into the room. As he caught sight of Marty, he loudly thundered, "You're supposed to be in Switzerland you little son of a bitch!"

"My father!" Marty gasped, with horror. Lorraine wished Biff would show a little more compassion. After all, Marty had regained consciousness only a few minutes ago.

"Did you get kicked out of another boarding school?" demanded Biff. As Lorraine took another sip of her drink, he loudly fumed, "Damn it, Lorraine! Do you know how much perfectly good dough I've spent on this no good kid of yours, huh? On all 3 of them?"

"What the hell do you care, we can afford it!" Lorraine demanded, as she began to walk out of the room, nearly tripping over - as Biff was following her. "The least we can do with all that money is provide a better life for our children."

"Oh, hold on one second," Biff demanded. "Let's get this straight. Marty is your kid, not mine - and all the money in the world wouldn't do jack shit with that lazy bum."

"Stop it, Biff," Lorraine yelled, as she was rather tired of hearing Biff always berating her youngest child. She knew that, of all her children, he actually despised Marty the most. He made it clear, fom day one, that he couldn't stand Marty. "Just stop it!"

"Just look at him," Biff continued, as his voice was filled with intense hatred. "He's a butthead..." Then, hitting far below the belt, he added, "just like his old man was."

Lorraine was filled with white-hot rage, as she quickly turned on Biff. She really loved her old husband a lot, and it was quite a shame that his life was cut short. "Don't you dare speak that way about George! You're not even half the man he was!"

Biff simply responded by pushing Lorraine to the floor. As she was smarting from the blow, she saw that Marty was making an attempt to run towards Biff - as he seemed to be filled with rage. "You son of a bitch!" She sure knew that her son was making a big mistake! After all, it really wasn't the first time that her son tried to fight Biff.

"Hey!" 3D called out, as Match and Skinhead held Marty back. Lorraine let out a cry of pain, as she was real horrified about her son. It was sure sweet of him to defend her, but he really should've by now that threatening Biff would only make things worse.

Biff walked over to Marty, as he sneeed, "Always the little hothead, huh? You wanna take a poke at me?" Biff then punched Marty in the stomach, as the latter just let out a cry of pain. Lorraine was furious by how Biff and his gang were treating her son.

As Biff laughed derisively, Lorraine stood up. This was absolutely the final straw! She walked to the stairs, as she screamed, "Damn it, Biff! That's it! I'm leaving!" With real resolve, she began to walk up the stairs. She's had quite enough of dealing with Biff.

"So, go ahead," Biff said, in a very taunting voice. "But think about this, Lorraine. Who's going to pay for all your clothes, huh? And your jewellery and your liquor?" After he just sucked in a breath, he asked, "Who's going to pay for your cosmetic surgery, Lorraine?" The last part made Lorraine even more angry than she was.

"You were the one who wanted me to get these... these things," Lorraine argued, as she pointed to her breasts. She sure remembered how she had put up a fight against it all along. Biff had forced her into it. "If you want them back, you can have them."

"Look, Lorraine," Biff continued, just as he began to launch into blackmail mode, "you walk out that door, I'll not only cut off you..." After a real dramatic pause, he yelled, "I'll cut off your kids!" Lorraine was filled with rage. Biff certainly had a lot of nerve!

Lorraine quickly turned around, as she ran back to the banister. She has had enough of Biff Tannen's bullshit by now. Glowering right at Biff, she shouted, "You wouldn't!"

"Oh, wouldn't I?" Biff asked, really chuckling nastily. "First, your daughter, Linda - I'll cancel all her credit cards. She can settle her debts with the bank all by herself."

Biff started to walk up the stairs, as he continued, "Your idiot son, Dave - I'll get his parole revoked. And, as for Marty..." After a pause, he added, "Well, maybe you'd like all three of your kids behind bars - just like your brother, Joey."

As he moved towards Lorraine, he sneered, "One big happy jailbird family." Lorraine was stunned into silence, until she realized it was really no use fighting with Biff.

"All right, Biff," Lorraine replied, as she sighed in defeat. She hated how Biff always managed to break her like this. "You win. I'll stay." Lorraine headed backs down the stairs. Against her will, a wave of guilt suddenly swept over her. She had to stay.

Biff turned to Marty, as he shouted, "As for you, I'll be back up here in an hour - so you'd better not be!" Biff left, slamming the doors as he went. All three of the gang members then followed him. Lorraine figured it might be best for Marty to leave.

"He was right," Lorraine said, as she walked by Marty, "and I was wrong." After all, she may have end up on the steet by now - had she never decided to marry Biff. If anything, she really owed a lot to Biff - for not actually being out on the streets.

"Mom! Mom, what are you saying?" Marty asked, with great horror. He looked rather appalled by how Lorraine actually gave in to Biff. "You're actually defending him!"

Lorraine sat down, and reached for another drink, as she added, "I had it coming. He's my husband, and he takes care of all of us... and he deserves our respect."

"Respect!" Marty cried out, enraged. Lorraine understood how her son felt, but he didn't understand. Their lives might have been very worse off, if not for Biff. "Your husband? How can he be your husband? How can you leave Dad for him?"

"Leave Dad?" Lorraine asked, with concern. Didn't her son remember what happened to George? Maybe Marty ended up with a concussion. "Marty, are you feeling okay?"

"No!" Marty just yelled, as he was rather on the verge of tears. "No, I'm not feeling all right! I don't understand one damn thing that's going on around here and why nobody can give me a simple straight answer." With a sigh, Marty sat down next to Lorraine.

"Oh, they must have hit you on the head hard this time," Lorraine said, sadly, as she ran her hand through her son's hair. She saw that her son had tears in his eyes.

"Mom, I just want to know one thing," Marty said, tearfully, as he held her hand. He was obviously trying had not to cry. "Where's my father? Where's George McFly?"

"Marty!" wailed Lorraine, as she couldn't believe her son forgot. "George, your father is in the same place he's been for the past 12 years." After a brief pause, she added, "Oak Park Cemetery." A look of great horror suddenly spread across her son's face.

With a sudden jolt, Marty grabbed for the flashlight that was on Lorraine's desk. He quite quickly ran out, as Lorraine watched on. She was so worried about why Marty genuinely seemed horrified by his father's death, like he didn't know that before. 


	9. Chapter 9

_October 27, 1985  
7:00 AM PST  
Lone Pine Timeline_

_What a horrible dream_, Lorraine thought - as she woke up. This dream seemed very real to her. She couldn't believe she would ever agree to marry Biff. She really couldn't stand him even to this day, as he tried to rape her nearly thirty years ago.

"Honey, are you awake?" George asked, as he stretched his arms. "Do you feel like going to church today? I didn't get a lot of sleep last night, and I'm still feeling quite tired. How about you, honey? Are you looking forward to going to that brunch?"

"Oh, George, I just had quite a terrible dream last night," Lorraine groaned. "I could go for a cup of hot cocoa right now. I dreamed that you were killed, and I ended up being married to Biff Tannen. It was rather horrible. There's no way I'd ever wish to marry that guy - but it just seemed too real to me. I just feel so upset, now."

"Aw, poor Lorraine," George murmured, as he put his arms around his wife. "Say, did that dream seem almost as though, well, maybe like it was really occurring in another universe? It sounds so similar to those dreams I often have of being unsuccessful."

"It sure seemed real," Lorraine replied, weakly. "The thing I really don't understand, though, is how I'd ever agree to marry Biff. He sure tried to rape me on the night of The Enchantment Under The Sea Dance. That version of me just seemed so naive."

"She's not really you, though," George said, comfortingly. "If there is any good that could actually come from our dreams, I guess it's the fact we've sure come to gain a new appreciation for the type of lives that we do have. Still, it can just make us feel rather scared to fall asleep at night. At least, my dream last night was pleasant."

"Why don't we go have some toast and eggs," Lorraine suggested. "I know we have the brunch later today, and I could eat something right now. If we really continue to have these dreams, we might consider seeking out a spiritualist. How's that sound?"

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt," George replied. "We really do have to be careful of what we get ourselves into. Some of them are sure phonies, who are trying to scam us out of our money. Maybe we could put on a lava lamp tonight. That might be soothing."

"I think I still have my orange lava lamp," Lorraine said, smiling fondly. "That'd sure be perfect for Halloween. We can maybe do this at nine tonight. Jennifer could even join us, if she wanted - and I suppose Linda could invite one of her boyfriends, as well. Of course, she'll really have to make sure none of her boyfriends ever find out about it."

"I'm so surprised Dave hasn't found anyone, yet," commented George. "I guess he's just so busy with work, he really hasn't gotten out that much. It's just good that our son really has so much ambition, but he also really needs to relax and have fun. You know, he sort of reminds me of Alex P Keaton from Family Ties - an over-achiever!"

"Oh, yeah, the eldest son of the Keaton family," Lorraine replied, as she and George stepped out of bed. "It's funny! He looks so much like Marty, but his personality sure resembles that of Dave. The parents, Steven and Elyse are a lot like us, though."

"I think they're a little bit younger, though," commented George, as the two of them left the room. "It's also funny that the younger daughter happens to have the same name as Marty's girlfriend. She also really seems to be the most like her parents."

"That's pretty well the impression I've got," Lorraine replied, just as she flipped on the radio. "Mallory kind of reminds me of Linda. I mean, they're sure both into fashion and boys. I guess we have a little in common with the Keaton family. None in the them are really like Marty. How do you think Marty and Alex would get along, if they met?"

"I actually think Alex would get along better with Dave," suggested George. "He might consider Marty to be too much of a slacker. Then again, he is good friends with Skippy Handelman - so I guess Alex is very much of a nice person. I was a little like Skippy."

"You know Dave has a real hardened attitude about alcoholics, though," Lorraine was quick to remind her husband. "Alex, on the other hand, really was fiercely devoted to his Uncle Ned - so he'd probably consider Dave to have a very closeminded attitude."

"Well, anyway," George said, sighing, "it looks like a very nice sunny morning. I really wonder what it was like for Marty and Jennifer, to spend the night at the lake. It just felt so tranquil for us to look up at the stars last night. They just picked a nice night."

"I just haven't seen Marty around," Lorraine commented, "since he left late yesterday morning. I guess he was just out spending the whole day with Jennifer. I guess it was about two years now, since the two of them started dating. I have a good feeling the two of them are going to spend the rest of their lives together, in a happy marriage."

"I'm sure they'll be giving us grandchilden, as well," George added, as slipped his arm around his wife. "I can imagine that Marty will be raising up his kids to be very strong and confident people. I wonder what their family will be like, thirty yeas from now."

oooooooooo

"Are you about to go, honey?" Lorraine asked, as she headed to the front door. Dave and Linda were already there, as they were both prepared to leave. She then noticed that her husband was frantically searching for something. "We can look for it later!"

"C'mon, guys," Dave called out, impatiently - as he headed out of the house. Lorraine smiled, as she realized how it seemed as if Dave was a little kid again. It was a quite a bittersweet feeling to think of quite how fast time has gone by. It seemed almost as if it was yesterday that she fell in love with George. "We're gonna be late for brunch!"

"Come on, Dad," Linda added, as she seemed just as anxious to leave. She could still remember when Linda was just a little girl. It felt quite strange, as well as a little sad, think of how her children have really grown. It felt so great, though, how all three of her children grew up to be real ambitious. "They won't hold our reservations all day!"

George and Lorraine eagerly left the house, as Dave and Linda continued to talk to each other. Lorraine was just surprised by how much Dave and Linda were actually looking forward to this. She rather wished Marty was coming along with them.

"I can't find my other glasses!" George said, with such concern. He just needed his sunglasses, as his eyes was always rather sensitive to the sun. In desperation, he quickly turned to his wife, as he asked, "Lorraine, have you seen my glasses?"

"They're in your suede jacket, honey," Lorraine replied. Then, much to her surprise, she noticed Marty heading to the house. She sure didn't expect to see her son back fom the lake this early. "Marty? What's wrong? We thought you went to the lake."

"You wore that to the lake?" Linda asked, with disbelief. As Lorraine took a closer look at her son, she sure was also surprised with what Marty was wearing. Halloween was still four days away. She thought he looked real cute in the outfit, though. Something about the outfit looked familiar to him, too - but he wasn't quite sure of exactly why.

"Thank God you guys are all back to normal!" Marty replied, with enthusiasm. Lorraine really was confused about what Marty meant by that comment. Unless it was possible that Marty had a bad dream last night, much like Lorraine herself did. It really seemed similar to the recurring dreams that George had. Did Marty have that problem, too?

"Hey, Marty, who're you supposed to be - Clint Eastwood?" Dave asked, laughing at his own joke. Lorraine suddenly realized that Marty was wearing an outfit that really was similar to the one that the western actor wore. It was a very nice costume.

"Right, I gotta go get Jennifer," Marty called out, as he headed into his truck. As she headed to the car, she figured that maybe he had to come back to get something. In fact, she remembered that happening to her - during a few get-aways with George.

The entire family, sans Marty, stepped into the car. It seemed as though Marty was still acting a bit oddly, and she'd have to talk to him later this evening. She was very concerned for him. She also wondered where he got the Clint Eastwood outfit from.

"Thanks for taking us out, Mom and Dad," Linda replied, cheerfully. "I hope Marty is feeling okay. I can't believe he'd wear that cowboy outfit out to the lake. It doesn't sound very romantic. Then again, I'm also not tied down to only one guy. Doesn't it get a little boring? I mean, the two of them might just as well be married already!"

"Oh, Linda, you say it like it's a bad thing," Lorraine commented, laughing. "I think it's wonderful that Marty has great loyalty to his girlfriend. I'm worried about what might happen, though, if all your boyfriends ever end up finding out about each other."

"Don't worry, Mom," Linda protested, as she rolled her eyes. "That's never going to happen! I quite have a way to keep them from ever finding out about each other. I really do make it a point to never date two guys who happen to know each other."

"Right, whatever," Lorraine mumbled, as she smiled at her husband. Perhaps, one of these days, her daughter will understand the value of a monogamous relationship. If she learned one thing from her wild days in high school, she learned that it was much more fulfilling to date _one_ special person - then to "play the field", so to speak. 


	10. Chapter 10

_October 27, 1985  
6:30 PM PST  
Lone Pine Timeline_

Later on that night, Lorraine gently knocked on the door of Marty's room. She really couldn't help but feel real concern for her son's strange behaviour the last couple of days. She also wanted to express her concern about Marty's slacking at school.

"Who is it?" Marty asked, in a very sleepy voice. "I was just taking a nap. It's been a long weekend for me, and I've just been wiped out. I really must say, Mom, this was about the longest weekend in my life - it actually felt more like about three weeks."

"It's just your mom," Lorraine replied, as she stepped into the bedroom. She sat on Marty's bed, put her arm around Marty's shoulder, and said, "Honey, are you quite feeling all right? I won't be here long. I just wanted to talk, well... I was just rather concerned how you were acting. You really seemed so, oh, dazed and confused."

"I'm sorry, Mom," Marty mumbled, nervously. "I, uh, I had some very bad dreams. At first, I dreamed that you were such an alcoholic - and that Dad was bullied around by Biff. Then I had a horrible dream that Dad was dead, and you were married to Biff. If that wasn't bad enough, Biff was also filthy rich - and he was just real, uh, abusive."

"Aw, honey," Lorraine murmured, as she drew her son close to her. It sounded like George's theory was right. Marty did, in fact, have the very same dreams that she and her huband had. "I'm so sorry. You really should've talked about it with us."

"I'm sorry, Mom," Marty mumbled, as Lorraine began to stroke the top of his head. It was awful that her son was affected, too. Suddenly, she heard some sniffing. It just took a moment for Lorraine to realize that her son was crying. She felt bad for him.

"Everything will be all right, honey," Lorraine said, very comfortingly. "If you continue to have those terrible dreams, we can get you some help. We want you to be happy. Just remember that you, whenever something is troubling you, you can talk with us."

As Lorraine rocked her son back and forth, she thought of what her husband told her last night. Was it true that there really were other universes, where bad things really were happening to other versions of her and George - and Marty? She then had such a vivid memory of Marty's actions in her dream, as though he was all confused.

After about ten minutes, Marty finally lifted up his tear-stained face. Lorraine decided that the talk about school would have to wait until a little later. It bothered her to see his son so distraught. Those dreams must've been greatly upsetting to his poor son.

"Are you feeling okay, honey?" Lorraine asked, gently. As Marty nodded, she added, "Why don't you join us tonight? You could invite Jennifer along, if you wish. I figured, with Halloween coming up, we might as well carve some pumpkins together tonight?"

"That rather sounds like fun, Mom," Marty replied, as he flashed a lopsided smile. "It'll be quite nice to do an activity together, as a family. We could maybe even make dirt, as well - and put gummy worms in it. You make good dirt, and it'd actually make a real nice Halloween treat. My mouth is really now watering, just as I'm thinking about it."

"That's such a great idea, Marty," Lorraine replied, as she gently squeezed her son's shoulders. "Anyway, I guess I'd better let you get some more sleep. I'll wake you up in a couple of hours. I'll just call Jennifer for you, and invite her to come over here."

"Thank you, Mom," Marty replied, as he hugged his mother once more. "I love you so much." As he crawled under the covers, he added, "You and Dad are both quite such wonderful parents. I, uh, feel so much better - after having had that talk with you."

As Lorraine left her son's bedroom, she quite began to understand her son's strange behaviour a little better. He hoped to have a more pleasant dream that night. It just seemed awful to remember just how vindictive and calculating the powerful Biff was.

Turning to George, she said, "Marty was upset, because he also had some real bad dreams. I guess you and I weren't the only ones being afflicted by them. I'm now a little worried about Dave and Linda. I hope they weren't also having them. It would almost be like there was a curse placed on the family. I really hope that's not true."

"Just call it a gut instinct," George said, quietly, "but I have a feeling that our dreams of parallel lives in parallel universes has sure come to an end. I just feel sorry to hear that Marty was having those dreams, too. No wonder he seemed to be so troubled."

"He's taking a nap, now," Lorraine explained, as she hugged her husband. "I hope he feels much more refreshed within a couple of hours. I hope he'll also feel up to joining us in the kitchen to carve pumpkins. He seemed to be enthusiastic about the idea."

oooooooooo

"Thanks for having me here, Mrs. McFly," Jennifer Parker commented, as she joined the McFly family in carving pumpkins. "For Halloween, I'm really planning to dress up as a fairy princess. I still have some glitter left, that I really plan to put in my hair."

"You'll sure be my glitter queen," Marty commented, just as he placed his arm around his girlfriend. "Hey, Mom, I do quite love that lava lamp! It gives out a rather tranquil feeling. I think we should put it on more often. I really love that shade of orange."

"Thank you, honey," Lorraine replied, as she smiled at her son. "So what about you? I guess you're planning on dressing up as Clint Eastwood for Halloween, eh? I just must say, that costume is very becoming of you. I think the Eastwood fellow wore just that outfit, as well. Wasn't his name 'Clint', too? I've just heard some rumours that it was."

"I'm quite sure 'Clint' was his name," George replied. "Perhaps, the western actor has heard the legend, and he decided to wear a real similar outfit. Then again, this is just a small town that is barely a blip on the map - so maybe it is just a neat coincidence."

"Do you know there was an Emmett Brown in the Old West?" Dave piped up. "I found a picture of him with Clint Eastwood, and the two quite looked so much like Dr. Brown and Marty. I guess that Emmett if an ancestor of Dr. Brown. It's just strange to think that the legendary Clint Eastwood looked very much like Marty. I was shocked by it!"

"You'll have to show me that picture a little later," suggested Lorraine, as she never quite thought to look for any pictures of the Eastwood legend. Maybe he was really an ancestor to Calvin Klein, which would actually seem like a very ironic connection.

"Your mom is right, Marty," Jennifer purred. "I think you look so sexy as a cowboy. It would be rather neat to come to the Halloween Dance as a cowboy. I figured it might be neat for you to come as Scott Howard from Teen Wolf, but this is even better."

"How about coming as Alex P Keaton?" Dave suggested, chuckling. "I think you'd look very becoming, wearing a suit and tie. It's very funny how he looks so much like you, but he sure takes his studies more seriously." As Marty gave his older brother quite a dirty look, Dave added, "Well, Marty, you really do need to consider your future."

"Your brother's right, Marty," Lorraine commented, as she remembered the talk she wanted to have with her younger son. "In fact, I've quite been wanting to talk with you about this all week. Look, honey, your dad and I are quite concerned for you."

Marty was silent for a moment, before he finally said, "I guess you're right. I actually did, uh, a lot of reflecting on my future. I also opted to not race Needles. I had quite a bad dream that my future was a total mess, because I broke my hand in the race."

"I'm glad you learned your lesson," George replied, nodding. "One day, I might even tell you the story of my great-granduncle, Martin. I named you after him, in fact. Of course, we want you to have a decent future. We're not meaning to nag at you. An effort on your part really does need to be made. I myself was almost unsuccessful."

Lorraine smiled at Jennifer, and said, "So I guess you and Marty just decided to do a lot of reflecting on your future, when you two went to the lake. I think you'd make a great wife for our son. It sounds to me like his future really holds a lot of promise."

"Thank you, Mr. McFly," Jennifer gushed. "I was rather worried about his problem for the longest time. I, uh, had a dream that he was fired from his job - because Needles provoked him into joining some sort of illegal scam. It really was a scary experience."

"It seems like a lot of us have been having bad dreams the last few nights," observed Lorraine. "Maybe we should try putting on some very soft music tonight, and then we could have more pleasant dreams. We could maybe even pull out the bean bag chairs a little later tonight. It'd be nice if we had a device to chase away the nightmares."

"Marty and I could sleep on a bean bag chair tonight," suggested Jennifer. "We might wear some fleece pajamas, and snuggle up under a soft cotton comforter. It'll just be so heavenly." She then made a face, and said, "Shit! I forgot! I have to go home!"

Lorraine quickly smiled and winked at her husband, as she realized how obvious it was that her son and Jennifer were in love. Tomorrow was a school day - so it would quite be real crucial for her son to get to bed at a reasonable time. She hoped he might see to it that he made it to school on time. It'd be very important practice for his future. 


End file.
